


Liminal

by quilfish_swan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilfish_swan/pseuds/quilfish_swan
Summary: In the space between waking and dreaming, Shisui plays with his hair.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Liminal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Lay and Soothe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900069) by [dinosaurspice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurspice/pseuds/dinosaurspice). 
  * Inspired by [Ninja Magic Saves All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657765) by [Ataliaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataliaf/pseuds/Ataliaf). 



> Inspired by these two fics <3
> 
> Also obsessed with the headcanon that Shisui braids hair which I've seen in [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941237) and [this art](https://rub-a-dubb.tumblr.com/post/105827480814/shisui-braiding-itachis-hair) <3

In the space between waking and dreaming, Shisui plays with his hair. 

All tension in his face drains away as Shisui's fingers drag lightly across his scalp and make braids in his long locks. Itachi gives a sleepy smile. 

In recent years it is only Shisui who has seen him sleepy. While Itachi is exhausted more often than not (hiding it expertly, of course), sleepiness is another thing entirely. It's warm and hazy, with no walls, no defenses; an offering of complete trust. 

(And if Itachi does not trust Shisui, he does not trust anyone.) 

Sleepovers with Shisui are a rare refuge. In the quiet of night, curled close to one another on the bed mat they share, Itachi does not perform. He does not bite back his laughs or his tears. He does not hold his breath. 

(He shrugs off the weight of the world that was placed on them by those in power who do not care that their arms are too skinny to bear it, who do not care that they are children, who do not care that someday surely they will both snap.) 

With Shisui next to him, it's easy to breathe and even easier to smile, and Itachi wishes it could last forever. 

"Shisui." 

"Yeah." 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too, Itachi." 

They sleep soundly.


End file.
